Awkward tension
by Immatureboys
Summary: Shinji built a strong relationship together Misato and he starts to have strong feelings for Misato, but doesn't so because he's fears the end result. Can he hold back his feelings further or will she be the one to come out?
1. New year together

Simulation on, for the young Eva pilots testing them, on Angel attacks and protecting Tokyo Japan from any danger that comes across the city. Shinji, Rei, and Asuka kept a firm steady hand on the objective ahead trying to keep their cool.

Shinji took a couple deep breaths before moving ahead ignoring Asuka constant babbling, while Rei remained silent and focused. Patrolling the wide open fields in different directions, it was only a matter of time before the enemy could strike.

Out of the blue, Bardiel, the Thirteenth angel, appeared out of the shades. It mimicked the Eva's every move and countered back with his attack. Off course, Asuka wouldn't let up with a fight as she persisted. Shinji and Rei fired multiple shots at beast.

Asuka caught Bardiel from behind using Shinji and Rei as a distraction. All three pilots impaled the angel in the chest with their combat knives, therefore defeated the angel. After a few flashes, the simulation had ended.

"Test compete, congratulations Eva pilots, you passed the test." Ritsuko complemented.

"We did a good job today, I wish I could say the same about Shinji. You were still slow." Asuka replied once again criticizing Shinji.

All three Eva pilots showered, washing the nervous sweat from their bodies, and then changed into their street clothes. It was another day's work for them. Even if it wasn't real angel attack, the simulation made it very realistic. The pilots have now reached maturity at the two years passed; their growth may have changed, but not their personality's traits, only slightly.

"I better get out of here; just your presence alone is contagious." Asuka said straighten her dress. Shinji walked passed Asuka insult as it was nothing more but dust of wind. That only made her scowl further, "Hey stupid are you even listening?"

"Yes Asuka, I heard you the first time." Shinji continued to walk. "So what else is new?"

Asuka raise a perfect eyebrow at Shinji's response, surprised at the fact he wasn't bothered a bit by her combats. He didn't even get defensive. "Whatever Shinji, don't forget our lunches tomorrow."

Responding Shinji waved his hand, while continuing to walk.

Driving from the headquarters in Misato's car, Shinji stared at the peaceful scenery of Japan. But with the continuing angel battle, he didn't know if there would ever stay the same. Misato put her hand on his shoulder and asked, "You okay tough guy? It's okay to get defensive once in a while."

"I'm not bothered by Asuka at all Misato." Shinji replied. "I'm just wondering, will it always be like this? Even after these years, we're nowhere even close to defeating the angels completely."

Misato stared at Shinji for a second knowing that was not the case. She not only admired his growth, but also his personality, no longer was he the shy, timid, and mentally disturbed boy as last time. He became more aware, competent, somewhat optimistic, determined and pretty mature for his age. Even his hair was had grown to his neck and was the same height as Misato as well as deeper voice.

Changing gears, "So Shinji, are you going to cook your curry surprise for me tonight if I get the ingredients."

Now his mind of the Angels had disappeared, "Um okay, I will."

"And don't skip out on the species, which is what gives it its flavor."

"Sure Misato whatever you say, just as long as you ease up on your drinking weather its inside or out." He reminded. "I wouldn't want you throwing up on me like you did last time."

"That was an accident and besides I said I was sorry."

"Ritsuko said you drunk yourself silly until you passed out at the bar and she had to drive you home. You were even talking in your sleep about missing Kaji."

That only made Misato blush further, she never thought that anyone, not even Shinji would get on her embarrassing side. Not wanting to deny it further, she gave Shinji was jab on the shoulder to hide her awkward moment. "I see your body isn't the only thing that's grown, but your altitude as well. It seems like that year of psych consoling really did the trick."

"You really think so?" he asked shyly. I'm sorry about that if I ever came off as annoying sometime with your lectures."

Misato winked, "Oh don't be, I'm pretty dependent on it."

They continued their conversation through the high amount of traffic on the road. Now after the two years Shinji and Misato began to talk more despite living under the same roof. Still being close as they are, they always took care of each other like a family and so on. It was once again just the two of them, since Asuka had moved out, because she could not stand the sight of living with pervert like Shinji.

"Yee-haw, that's the stuff. I've been waiting of." Misato drunk herself silly with her typical beer in can.

Once again, what was wrong with caffeine or juice? But nope, not to Misato, beer was her only beverage. With every cug, Shinji sighed in hopelessness over her usual behavior. After the last sauce, Shinji served Misato her plate of rice and curry even giving some to Pen-Pen, Misato pet penguin.

She was right nonetheless. He did feel himself change a great deal. Two years ago, Misato recommended a psychiatrist to Shinji (to his reluctant) to help him on the battlefield and myself. Even if he didn't want to do it, he accepted it all the way, so her money won't be wasted.

And after session-by-session of treatment, he became calmer and more relax, then last time. And he doesn't even let his father get the best of him now. He remembered each session with Dr. Alkaido, Shinji's personal female counselor, at Tokyo's Mental Ward.

With her years of experience, she dived into the deep dept. of Shinji's young mind through hours of hypnosis. There were even parts of his mind that even made her jaw drop considerably, because how he really was inside his complex mind. Even she reached her limited on how much time she had with him, which made her get out of the room sometime.

Through meditation and stress inducing exercises, she was able to gain his confidents up if only by little and even have mental breakdown. This caused him to open up to her by with ease and realize he can't always guilt himself. It lasted for almost a year in half.

Back to reality, Misato had just finished up her plate and left the dishes in Shinji's hands. She tossed Shinji her t-shirt on his head. "I'm going to jump in the shower Shinji, be sure to bring some clean bras and panties out of the dryer. And another beer, if you please."

Shinji rolled his eyes at the sudden request, but accepted nonetheless. No longer did he ever get flushed doing women's laundry after living with two girls. Asuka would have bashed Shinji painfully if he'd ever touch her clothes much less her underwear, but Misato didn't mind one bit. "Fine, Misato."

Shinji became more of the handy man around the small apartment, always cleaning up the messes Misato had made. It usually consisted of junk food, dirty clothes and empty beer cans.

"Good morning Shinji!" two of Shinji's friends greeted at the front door Toji and Kensuke. Off course, they only come to greet Misato more jealous that Shinji and her were still living together after two years.

"I'm going now Misato." He says.

"Have a good day at school Shinji-dear. And don't forget to come straight home after school."

"Shinji-dear?" Toji and Kensuke inquired looking at Shinji with suspicious eyes.

"It's just something she calls me, no matter I much I tell her to stop. But I'm used to it right about now, no big deal." Shinji explained to avoid any misunderstandings or further jealously.

* * *

Now in high school, things were more abnormal. Shinji, Rei and Asuka were now high school sophomores. While Asuka still stood out for being the most popular foreign girl at school, Shinji and Rei had remained in the shadows as they were still the people that were passed by.

"Thank you Shinji, your usefulness is greatly appreciated." Asuka said accepting her box lunch from Shinji.

"You're welcome Asuka." Shinji replied feeling both appreciative and insulted at the same time, but he'll take what he can get.

After an hour of lectures, Shinji stood on the school roof staring at the sun quietly holding an ice coffee. He was not yet used to be in large crowds, so upstairs was his only hangout spot, just to get away from it all. Asuka ranting, boys praising the new pretty girls, quiet and awkward students, were all still distractions to him. And his psychiatrist did recommend being in quiet environment.

"Hey Shinji you want to hang out?" Toji inquired for the first time. "There's this new karaoke place that opened up downtown. Kensuke and I are heading there for a couple of tracks and some grub."

Shinji looked at them for a while, feeling shocked and honored. Then again he had nothing better to do, while Misato worked, so he accepted with nod. And he was sure Misato wouldn't mind being out late, he couldn't let a chance like this go by. Being a teen, he now made his own decisions.

"So Shinji, how does it feel now?" Kensuke asked.

"About what?"

"You know what I mean, you and Misato living alone together, and Asuka out of the house."

"It's still the same as ever Kensuke. Just two simple roommates living together, she takes care of one thing I take care of the other things same-old-same-old. What's the big deal?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just wondering."

"So are we going to sing our mouths off our what?" Toji remained with the book of tracks and the microphone in his hand.

"Then let's party to our high school year." Kensuke cheered. "And you're going to sing too Shinji, even if you're not a strong singer."

* * *

Shinji arrived home 9:00 pm, hopefully Misato was sleep at this time, so he snuck inside quietly. However, she caught him reaching his room drinking her beer in her nightgown. "Nice night to be out late isn't it?"

"Hey Misato." Shinji greeted nervously.

"I specifically said to come straight home. Where were you?"

Feeling like he did nothing wrong, he answered bluntly, "I was hanging out with my friends, they offered me to join them at party and I did."

"And that's a reason to neglect your duties? They offer you something and you go with it?"

"Hey like you, I have social life aside from being Eva pilot."

She sighed conceding to Shinji response. "I suppose your right. I already kept you from your school field trips; I can't keep you in cage forever. After all you are growing up."

"Are you mad?"

"Not as much as I should be, just remember to call when you're going to be out late, okay." Misato tapped his upper lip. He went red with Misato so close to him with half of her breast exposed and no bra. It sent a sudden shiver in his heart. "Yes ma'am, good night." He left Misato's side quickly.

Staying behind his door, Shinji placed his hand over his heart and asked himself, "What did I feel just now?"


	2. If its really true?

As Shinji fixed breakfast that morning, he could not help but think about Misato. One eye was on the dishes, other eye was on Misato. When she was close to him, his heart began to rush and his face went red. This made him question his reaction. Was it because she was too close to him that made him embarrassed? Was he drawn to her body or charm? Or maybe she has feeling something for her?

Shinji shook his head to ridding himself of such thoughts. It couldn't be so. Having feelings for Misato, could it be as he thought. What was he thinking? "I'm sure it was just a coincidence, an awkward moment. I mean aside from Kaji, who would want to…?"

Misato burped chugging her first beer can and tossing it in the trashcan.

"Another beer for you?" Shinji inquired.

"You read my mind; it's the perfect beverage to start the new day."

"Yeah, if you like hangovers?" Shinji muttered.

Misato wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck, "Come on Shinji, do be a spoil sport, lighten up would you? Let yourself lose, it's the freaking weekend." She spoke slowly poking Shinji's chest.

"Misato, are you drunk again?" Shinji asked with suspicion hiding his obvious embarrassment. His eyes were up in the air.

Misato snickered to herself and hit Shinji in the back over and over again. "Maybe, maybe not, I won't tell, I leave that for your guessing mind." She joked.

Shinji sighed in disbelief getting out of her grasp. "You're such a child sometime."

"Well it takes one to know one." Misato realized learning some things from Shinji after the two years. Still, with him around she felt like she could express her herself even more than usual, since her and Shinji are so much alike.

"Say Shinji, do you have plans for today?"

"No not really, I've got nothing planned."

"After another simulation test, I'm going shopping and it would be good if you came with me. It's very weird going by myself."

This was unexpected for Shinji. He didn't know what to say considering the fact, he felt funny last night. But it was just another day out, and certainly was not date. He told himself. This was ridiculous worrying about it, so he manned up and said, "Okay I'll go with you Misato."

What harm could it do? At either rate, he had to fully know for himself.

Misato smiled, "Glad to hear it."

* * *

"Man that was refreshing, it's very rare I get a bonus on my work." Misato walked through the mall with huge smile as Shinji lagged behind carrying her bags both strings hung from his arms.

"So you get your bonus and I'm stuck doing the grunt work carrying all your bags?" Shinji paced.

"Oh don't complain, I needed a big strong man like yourself to help me out, and avoid the trouble of being hit on by guys." Misato winked at Shinji. "And for your hard work I'll even add a meal on me, quite deal I must say."

"My, aren't you so kind?" Shinji replied in sarcastic remark.

"Do you think this looks good on me Shinji?" Misato asked showing Shinji a bra size.

He blushed and looked away, "Misato, I really don't have any opinion on that sort of stuff."

"Aw, what's a matter Shinji, are you too shy to shop around with a pretty lady me," she teased. "Are you feeling funny about the warm atmosphere?"

"Don't tease me." Shinji's insides twisted as he continued to blush. He felt himself cut at corner of no end. He then found a couple of ladies laughing at him as they passed by, drawing attention. They were either looking down or admiring them. "What an awkward couple?" they whispered to another.

Shinji shook his head hard to ease the feeling. He didn't know what he was getting flushed about, so blindly and awkwardly he pointed to a different brand of Black Lacey Bra's and some red high heeled shoes. He didn't know what he just did just now. That had only made him stand out even more, even in laundry store.

"That looks real nice, I'll take this." She said.

"Thank you ma'am, have a good day." The clerk greeted with a smile.

"I never knew you had such taste Shinji."

"Don't mention it; I barely had time to think about it, so it just came out of the blue, and I thought they might look good on you. Shinji's eye widened over his own words. "Wait did I just say that, just forget about the last part."

Misato chuckled for bit. "I must admit I was surprised myself."

"Well I guess after being the only male in the house, I'm kinda used to your fashion sense." He turned his eyes. "As well as Asuka's fashion sense, but that's another story."

"Maybe I might take you out shopping again sometime, you can even help me pick out underwear."

"No way, I'm doing that. There is limit to my senses." Shinji shot back.

"Relax, I was only joking Shinji."

"_Ugh, why am I acting so funny today?"_ Shinji thought sipping his coffee. _"I'm never like this with Misato. I mean she's still the same Misato as ever. She's never made me feel this tense, unless. No way, that couldn't be."_ Shinji shook his head again trying get rid his thoughts.

"Shinji, what's up, why are you going red, are you feeling sick?" Misato inquired disrupting his thoughts. Shinji only hope that Misato didn't see right through him.

"Well, well, well, what are the chances?" Asuka (along with Hikari) asked meeting up with Shinji and Misato at the mall.

"Hello Asuka and Hikari, never thought we'd see you two at the mall." Shinji said.

"Silly Shinji, we girls are just clothes shopping, but it would have been a lot cooler if Kaji came with us."

Same old Asuka favoring Kaji over guys her age, to her, they are the lessor being of her sight. Like a queen looking down on her people, they are not worth her time or effort. But then again Asuka's taste in men has always been very picky, even turning down multiple dates and letters.

"How's living with Hikari going for you Asuka?" Misato asked.

"It's great Misato, plenty of room and better than your shack, no offense." Asuka replied bluntly.

"None taken, I'm just happy you are happy." Misato said always taking Asuka insults and criticism with smile regretless how much of a low blow they were. "And besides I have Shinji to keep me company if I'm ever lonely."

Asuka smirk doubting Shinji nature. "Well that's what I worry about sometime. Dealing with Shinji all day must be hard for you."

As Misato and Asuka continued to talk, Shinji sighed once ignoring Asuka rude response. Off course she was just being Asuka, so it was natural for him.

As the two drove off together Shinji began to glance more and more at Misato, while she wasn't looking. As his heart pounds he starts to feel for Misato more, even after going shopping with her. No matter how much he tried to shake the feeling, it was in him no matter what. Still, more and more questions poured into his head about Misato. What he felt just now and what is he feeling now? What will he say and how long will it last?

He soon realized. "I don't think I can jeopardies what I have. But for now I'll let it go at its own pace."

"Hey Shinji, are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, be right there."


	3. Love sickness

"It's been a while Shinji."

Dr. Alkaido greeted Shinji first offering him some green tea. Shinji's doctor still continued her work at the Tokyo Mental Ward helping other patients in need. However, out of all the patients, Shinji had fascinated her, and not because of the fact that he was child. He was by far one of the most complex and hard minds, she ever came across with.

Even if the sessions were done, Shinji still visited Dr. Mina Alkaido on her break times. She has gotten enough of his "thank you" notes for changing his life around. The papers rustled as she set seat for Shinji. No doubt a lot of case files on people who were even more tragic then Shinji.

"So how have you been Shinji?" she asked with a smile.

"I've been fine Dr. Alkaido." Shinji said.

"I'm not on duty at the moment, so please call me Mina." She replied. "Not that I appreciate the visit, but what brings you here?"

"Mina, I'm feeling fuzzy right now."

She placed her hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling sick Shinji?"

He shook his head in reply. "No, it's not that at all. It's just there's this one girl that makes my stomach turn when I'm around her. My heart beats faster and faster when she is close."

Mina giggled for bit. "That is obvious. It is the feeling of love, so who am I to guess you are in love with. Is it Asuka or Rei by any chance?"

A natural assumption, but absolutely wrong, "No, it's not either of them. Rei wouldn't understand and Asuka is 'way' to high standard for me." The fact she mention Asuka made him groan in disgust. And Rei, he didn't know what to make of her. He never could tell her blank emotionless expressions.

Mina folded her fingers. "So off the book who would you say you're actually in love with?"

Already Shinji was stunned as his lips went dry; he didn't know how to explain it to her or even how he would say it. How would she even react to it? He was starting to have feelings for Misato, a woman twice his age, while he's a teenager.

"Or perhaps your growing feelings for little old me?" she teased.

Shinji cheeks went red. "I don't know what you're taking about Mina."

"Relax, I'm only teasing Shinji."

Shinji still struggled with the right response as he started to play with his thumbs. He was nervous, but just with the question. He took a few sips of his tea to calm himself. When Misato popped into his head, it only made him blush further.

"Mina, what if I was to tell you hypothetically speaking it wasn't not a girl, Instead it was a woman?"

Her curiosity of him grew further. "I'd say try me and we'll find out."

Shinji took deep breaths and said, "It is Misato."

Mina was not surprised at all. "Misato was also a difficult case to work with in my early works, but you should know her well, since you two are living together. And you know as well as I can't reveal further information to you." She touched Shinji's shoulders. "Shinji, be honest with your feelings, just like she is with hers, no matter what. Be there for her, support her and then when the time comes tell her how you feel regardless of age differences, there is no limit or no shame."

Shinji bowed his head. "Thanks a lot Mina."

"The pleasure is all mine. Your secret is safe with me." She winked.

* * *

Shinji knew that for sure with Asuka hanging out with Kaji like a romantic couple. Even if what she said was true he was still not so sure about himself. How would she accept or how would she even take it? Shinji had wondered.

Throughout the day, Shinji found himself thinking of Misato more and more. Still, he wondered what could he possibly offer with a lovely free-spirited woman like Misato. He was no adult yet. And Kaji had been out for a while. So what chance did he have?

"Shinji," Misato whispered in his ear.

As he voice began to fade, he started to chase after her. "Don't go Misato!" Shinji exclaimed waking up from a dream. All eyes were directly aimed at the young Eva pilot in the classroom. And because of his sudden outburst everyone laughed at him even his two only friends.

"Geese Shinji, it's pretty unlike you to sleep through class. I mean I know the lectures are boring but even I don't doze off like that." Kensuke said.

Shinji wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Sorry I had a lot of my mind lately."

"You weren't dreaming of dirty thoughts of Misato were you?" Toji asked looking at Shinji with a dirty look of jealously.

Shinji tighten his fist and shot back. "No I was not!"

"If only I was living with Misato then everything would be great." Toji hoped. "Oh well, how's about hitting the batting cages after school Shinji?"

"Sorry guys, maybe next time." Shinji replied.

* * *

"All right pilots get to work!" Misato ordered. Shinji was the first to be stopped by Misato. She whispered to him to "be careful" in a worried tone.

The three Eva pilots went on another uncover mission to take out an angel. Each of them moved with little baby steps as possible, swiftly and silently. Of course Asuka volunteered to lead ahead even if she was not leader since she was known for being ahead of everybody else.

"Don't get in my way Shinji or else I can't promise you your safety." Asuka warned.

"Oh right," Shinji's mind was still on Misato at the moment.

As they kept a very good eye, the angel popped out of the ocean. It was revealed to be a Shamshel. Armed with deadly energy whips it started to attack the pilots. Already Asuka and Rei went guns blazing. It did take long for angel to set his sights on Shinji.

"Shinji, what the hell are you doing, watch out?" Asuka shouted.

While he wasn't looking, Shamshel had Shinji ensnared in his whips draining power from his Eva. Trying not to panic, Shinji fought the beast off as hard as he can. Asuka and Rei tried to help Shinji, but could risk hurting him in the process. It was now up to Shinji.

The whips not only caused pain to the Eva, but the pilot inside. Shinji grabbed the energy whips from on him and redirected at Shamshel's core, thus delivering a most painful shock to both or them. Deeper and deeper Shinji struck the whips inside the angel's core until it overloaded and explode.

"I don't know whether to call you brave or just plain stupid." Asuka half-hearty complimented Shinji's work. As much as she hated to admit it, even she was impressed.

"Indeed, you put up quite out there. However, it wasn't without cost." Misato agreed noticing the wound on Shinji's shoulder. "Great job everyone, hit the showers. Shinji come with me, I'll tend to your wounds." Misato dragged Shinji with by the arm.

Diligently and gently, Misato applied some rubbing alcohol to his left shoulder in the infirmary. Shinji held himself still as he noticed the worried look on Misato's face. And the more she was close to him, the more his heart raced. From her face to her breasts Shinji stared while she wasn't looking.

Upon applying the finishing touches, Misato covered Shinji's hands with hers. "Shinji, don't be reckless out there. Please promise me."

"Misato," he said.

"Promise me, for me!" She insisted paying him with look of desperation.

As he stared deep with her pretty brown eyes, he felt claiming her lips. "Alright Misato, I promise if makes you happy."

Misato smiled and gave Shinji a big hug. His embarrassment grew further, but then he decided to embrace her back. "Misato, I…"

"What is it Shinji?" she asked.

"Its nothing forget it."


	4. Deeper feelings

After exams and hanging with Kensuke and Toji, Shinji and Asuka walked home by himself. Same old, same old Tokyo Japan was with its everyday people, not fearing any Angel attacks. It was just another day for them. From walking to driving on the peaceful streets, they went on with their lives.

"What are you spacing out for Shinji? Asuka inquired. "You better not be having dirty thoughts about me?" she warned.

"Of you, never Asuka," Shinji replied back bluntly.

"What's that supposed to mean, are you saying I'm not attractive. Most guys would kill for a date with me."

"Yeah, and you'll scare them away in seconds before dinner arrives."

Asuka was going to get mad, but resisted the urge. "I see your mouth has grown more than your personality."

"Off course, because your 'so' high maintenance."

Asuka scoffed, "Whatever, a girl like me doesn't have to take abuse from an idiot like you."

The two said their goodbyes as they separated their own ways from school at a corner. Asuka went left and Shinji went right. As Asuka was out of sight, a car honked at him from behind. When the person had exited the vehicle, it was revealed to be the mysterious, carefree, Kaji.

"Kaji," Shinji said.

"Hello Shinji, won't you join me for some Tea, I'm buying?" Kaji offered.

* * *

The two were taken to Kaji's garden in the outskirts of town. As they drank their Tea they watched the sun flowers bloom sunrays shine upon peddles of the flowers. It was Mother Nature at work. "They are lovely aren't they Shinji?"

"Yeah they are," Shinji replied.

"Kinda reminds me of the good old days when there was something worth searching for." Kaji begin to reminisce.

Shinji asked, "What do you mean? Haven't you already found something?"

Kaji titled his index finger. "You just don't get it do you? You're just as clueless as ever even while grown up. I brought you here so we could be alone and have man to man talk."

Question marks still pondered all over Shinji's head, Kaji had always been a complex guy so understanding him is like solving a puzzle.

"So I trust Misato is doing well, is she still her rowdy self as usual?"

"Well she is rowdy sometime."

Kaji smirked. "Indeed I've known her all my life, a bit of child side. But I actually found it kinda of cute. Women like her free to wonder like a bee, and she has a nice body, don't you think?"

Shinji turned his face in disgust hiding his embarrassment. "Really, is that all?"

Kaji wrapped his hand around Shinji's shoulder. "Come now Shinji, a woman like that is fine enough for any man or boy. Why do you think she can't find a better partner?"

Shinji took Kaji's hand off of him. "I don't know because her standards are too high and you only go to her when the mood strikes you."

"Women are very complicated creatures Shinji. They are the prey waiting to be taken by the Predator. They can't wait to be taken off their feet. All you have to do is step up like a man, my friend."

Now Shinji could not tell if Kaji was teasing or giving him honest advice.

"Really. Even Asuka."

"No," Kaji chuckled. "She is a totally different example of women. Women are delicate as they come with their emotional feelings." Kaji explained. "Love has no bounds or limitations Shinji. Take the bull by the horns."

Kaji thought walking away. "_I leave Misato in your hands Shinji, take care of her._"

* * *

The next morning Shinji Ikari lied in bed peacefully as the birds had done their morning chirp. He didn't know if to take Kaji seriously or not, since he was known of being shady. Shinji's eyes were glued to the ceiling of his small room as his thoughts jumbled around his naïve head. With one hand to his left eye, he quiets himself to think further.

"Shinji, what do you desire?" Misato whispered erotically through his head.

Misato was definitely no ordinary women. She was strong and noble leader both inside and outside of Nerv. Her voice felt like intense breeze as Shinji found himself collapsed onto the floor. The boy had barely felt himself much less the pain on the back of his head. It was the third time this week he's thought of nothing but Misato.

No matter how much he shook his head, he could not rid the thoughts of her. His body had begun to tremble from chest to pelvis. The memories started to come to him now of their days together.

"Hey Shinji give me another beer, would you?"

"Misato, this is your sixth one in a row, keep drinking like this and it will have the opposite effect on you." Shinji reminded.

"Oh don't be concerned for little old me. I'm much stronger then you."

"You're an adult so it doesn't count."

Misato snickered. "Yeah I guess I am."

He started to make facial expression of the moments. It rowed from disgust, regret, comfort, sadness, depression, fearful and happiness. Even if Misato was to face him right now, he would not know what face to make at her.

"Misato," he called out silently reaching up to the ceiling.

As his eyes slipped closed, the thoughts of Misato continued to roam through his head like a guard dog. Before their lips could connect, a loud interruption came to his room.

"Good morning Shinji-dear, are you still sleeping?" Misato exclaimed coming in a happy mode. She held Shinji in her arms. "Anything you have to say to me?"

Shinji groaned, "I'll say. Your breath smells terrible."

Misato put on murderous scowl as she pounded both fist to Shinji head. She rubbed the sides of his head like a drill impaling a wall. She did not hold back on her attack in the slightest.

"Ow, Misato that hurt." Shinji moaned in pain. "Quit it."

Misato wouldn't let up as she continued her attack.

"Okay, okay, uncle, I give." Shinji conceded.

Misato released him and turned her back on him. She pouted like child no doubt still angry with Shinji. Shinji sat up with his back on the side of the bed.

"You know women are very sensitive about what you say." She reminded.

That much Shinji knew, being with Asuka for so long. She had every quality of women, despite being his age. Sometimes she even forgets that she is a teenager herself.

"Fine then, I'm sorry. Just be grateful I didn't call you fat." Shinji said rubbing the pain on his skull.

Misato looked at him with a frown.

"Don't look at me that way, that's all you're going to get from me. Deal with it." He shot back.

"Okay tough guy, what are you going to do about it?" Misato said. "One way or the other I will make your apologize."

Misato tackled him, pinning both arms. She may have had his arms down but not his legs, therefore it was easy for Shinji to knock her off with a knee. However, that didn't stop Misato from attacking him further. Both arms were to his head blocking every blow she threw at him. They were like little kids playing together.

Not realizing she was getting nowhere with her attacks, she went for the stomach. Before Shinji could get off the bed, Misato pinned him down once again, this time with herself on top of him. "Are you going to apologize right now?"

"No way," Shinji shot back.

"Man, you're persistent."

"And you are aggressive, even more than Asuka."

The moment was now silent between the two oddballs. Both of their forehead at touched as they were an inch close to each other. Misato's breast was pressed against Shinji. Shinji heart pounded faster and faster. Never has him and Misato had been this close together. Now Shinji could not take her eyes off her body. He wanted to touch her with passion.

Feeling awkward, Shinji started off. "Um, Misato I…"

Misato scoot in close. "Do I, make you feel uncomfortable Shinji?"

Shinji's mouth went dry. "No Misato, I'm not, uncomfortable."

Misato inched her leg to Shinji waist. "So what happens next, Shinji?"

Shinji's body was boiling like fire the more Misato was close to him. He felt like he could burst at any moment. It was now or never. "Misato I…" but before he could finish his sentence he was suddenly cut off by Misato's sleeping face. Off course her snoring gave her away. She was almost out cold, no doubt from the endless work hours and drowning herself in beer.

Shinji felt both relieved and annoyed as he carried her off to her bed. "You're such a child sometime." Shinji brushed the front hairs from her sleeping face. Shinji smiled, "I don't know what I'd do without you Misato." He leaned in gave her a slight peck on her forehead.


	5. Lustful impluses

Taken a day off from his usual work that weekend, Shinji spent another day with his friends Keisuke and Toji. It was the evening as the three of them hung out at the park together. They watched different girls pass by from high school to college. "Do you mind telling me what we're doing here again?" Shinji asked.

"You are such a dope Shinji; we are trying to pick up pretty girls to hang out with high school guys like us." Keisuke said holding his camera trying to spot a pretty young lady.

"Yeah, it's a boy's day out and since with all your work you do. You deserve a break. We deserve a break." Toji agreed. "You finally turned the other cheek on your love life?"

"I'm straight, thank you." Shinji replied bluntly.

"I think I just spotted someone on my radar. Gentlemen, let's go to our target destination, land ho."

"Lovely ladies, here we come." Toji followed Keisuke.

Shinji signed, and followed the boys.

"Excuse me girls, don't suppose you have some free time for guys like us?" Keisuke greeted armed with his camera.

"I don't think so." A couple girls declined.

Keisuke head lowered in shame, "Shot down again."

"Come on guys, we been at this since this morning. This is the tenth girl that rejected you. Why don't we take break? We're just standing around here looking like couple of perverts." Shinji said lying on the wall sipping his water bottle.

"Come on Shinji, we have to let ourselves lose. We are in high school you know." Keisuke replied.

Shinji signed. "Why don't we take shade for a bit, its 102 degrees outside?"

Toji wiped the sweet off his face. "I guess you're right. Let's take a trip to the book shop."

* * *

While the store clerk was too busy helping a line full of customers, the three boys helped themselves to the forbidden rack. That is erotic section. They glace from page to page of pretty hot girls whether they had clothes or didn't have clothes. Each page only made their jaws drop even lower.

"Imagine how they are really in bed." Keisuke said titling his glasses.

Toji nodded in agreement, "They are far more attractive than Asuka."

Shinji swallowed his own spit as he was blushing harder than anyone else. However, it was not the first time seeing a girl naked even if they were accidentally at best or not real. From each look into the magazine, Shinji's heart and bottom started to tremble.

"Which one would you want to go out with given a choice Shinji?" Keisuke looked at Shinji.

Shinji was at a loss for words, "I don't really have an opinion on one in particle."

Keisuke was not buying his response as he showed Shinji more pictures against his will. "Come on you can tell us, we're all friends here."

Shinji twirled his fingers together in nervousness, "I guess I'm more interested in women then actual girls my age." He responded hesitantly.

Keisuke and Toji glanced at Shinji for an instant. Shinji turned his eyes the other way, feeling that he said something really wrong, while continuing to hide the redness in his face.

Toji slapped Shinji on the back in excitement. "Who knew Shinji? I guess with the way you've been living with Misato these past few years? You have grown very fond of older women."

Keisuke nudged Shinji, "Yeah, Shinji frankly I'm a really, really jealous."

Shinji rolled his eyes, now they were just getting carried away as they continuing to tease Shinji on his love life. They were now beyond reasoning. Now realizing they were making some noise, the three were caught by the store clerk holding his baton with murderous scowl.

"This is not a library, you dirty punks!" She grumbled.

It was fortunate they had managed to get out of the store before the worker got violence. They were just lucky she didn't end up calling the police or leave them with bruises. Still their journey was not unfulfilled just yet. There was still much to do.

The three boy's next stop was at the public pool. While Keisuke and Toji went out for swim Shinji sat in the shade reading a book. Since the feeling in the shop, he wanted to keep himself down for a while. It didn't stop Keisuke and Toji from approaching the beach girls in gentlemen manner. The two of them were determined for a good hangout. In the meantime, Shinji buried his face inside of his book as he decided to take nap.

"_You guys have fun_." Shinji thought.

It was not that Shinji didn't want to hang out with girls; He just didn't feel like it at the very moment. And worst to find out about his sudden urge they may think very Ill about him. He did not want them to be in Asuka's standards. For now kept his eyes closed.

Resting out in the sun, he dreamed more and more of Misato. Even if he tried to banish her within his mind, she always found a way to come back. This time it was her most passionate moments. From the times she was drunk on her feet to the unfortunate barely clothe mornings.

"_I'll give you anything you want Shinji. Ask me anytime." _Misato whispered erotically claiming his lips.

As his eyes snapped opened, he looked down and found his shorts little wet and crouch sticking out of through his shorts. It was like he was exposed as he covered his bottom area with his book and quickly went to the restroom to change, ignoring the laugher of beach girls watching his embarrassing face.

* * *

Keisuke and Toji took the young Eva pilot home as they were still chuckling over Shinji's embarrassment. "Will you guys give it a rest already?"

"No way, I can't believe you wet yourself. You must have had nice wet dream." Keisuke teased watching Shinji run to the restroom on camera.

"You crack me up Shinji," Toji could not stop laughing.

Shinji grunted, "Are you two done yet, because you better not tell anybody about this?"

"Our lips are sealed Shinji, after all what are friends for?" Keisuke winked. "I'll delete it right away after a few views."

"See you at school on Monday Shinji." Toji and Keisuke waved goodbye.

"I still can't believe this happen to me." Shinji continued to soak.

The young Eva pilot returned to the apartment that late afternoon, he called, "Misato I'm home. I'm going to prepare dinner."

There was no answer.

Shinji looked around the place. She wasn't in the kitchen or her room. She was not in Asuka's old room. The last place was in the bathroom as Shinji heard water running. Suddenly, there was no doubt about it. He slight pushed open the door and saw her.

"You're so careless Misato. A peeping tom could walk in here you know." Shinji mumbled. Then again who was he to talk? He stepped out without making a sound. Since the shower water was loud enough to cut off Shinji's sounds.

But then a sudden impulse drew him back into the bathroom. He wanted to leave but he could not. He now started to watch Misato bath in the shower peacefully. The more he watched the more his body tingled. He knew he should have not been doing this, but there was an urge that kept him there. It was almost like he was paralyzed in place.

He inhaled deeply and calming. After watching for so long, he reached inside his pants. Was he a peeping tom or a pervert? He didn't know and at this point he didn't care for which one. And as his impulses gotten deep, so did his feelings for the Eva commander. He only hopes it will not end badly.


	6. How I really feel about you?

Shinji sat down eating breakfast peacefully that morning. After last night, Misato was now always on his mind physically and mentally. Never had he felt this strong about any adult let alone Misato. He didn't know how to react or what to even say to her. Hopefully she did not catch him spying on her in the shower.

"Good morning Shinji-dear. I trust you slept well last night." Misato came out of her room with short shorts and strapped shirt, nearly showing off her chest. Shinji could not take his eye off her body.

On sight, Shinji swallowed his food and replied forwardly. "Good morning Misato, I'm fine, how about you?" all he could do is carry on a conversation.

"I slept like a cute little girl last night, thanks for asking." Misato answered crashing on the chair and chugging on another beer can.

"Come on Misato, you should really think about your health. You keep drinking beers every day and you're going to get alcohol poisoning or even cancer." Shinji warned.

"Oh don't be so pessimistic Shinji, lighten up for a bit. I'll even share you some, come on just one sip." She offered.

"You know I can't, I'm underage. And besides by the way it smells I'm sure it tastes just as bad."

"You're such a killjoy. You're growing more mature every day."

"And you're still acting like child as usual." Shinji turned his face away from Misato.

Misato chuckled. "Well don't forget about those Eva tests we have. And I expect you to be on your best guard, no screw-ups. You got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

"I mean it. Don't be distracted be anyone or anything, not even Asuka's criticism."

* * *

"All right everyone work together and do your best out there to get rid of the Angel. This one is a tricky one." Misato reminded.

As the three pilots patrolled the sea for incoming Angel attacks, Shinji eyes was focus on the task at hand while his mind was still on Misato whether she was by him or not. Through his complex mind, he found himself thinking about Misato more and more.

"Why so quiet Shinji?" Asuka broke silence. "What's a matter cat's got your tongue."

"It's nothing Asuka, just have a lot on my mind." He answered.

Asuka scoffed, "Humph, I'm not surprised considering the fact that there is always something on your narrow mind. Did little Shinji suffer a bad breakup."

"Very funny, but I assure you my love life has nothing to do with this. It's deeper than that."

"Aw boo-hoo, your dad's not giving you enough credit again." Now Asuka was just teasing.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm way over that. I'm just a little…" Shinji paused. "Watch out Asuka." He pushed her out of the way from an incoming Angel attack.

"The Angel is attacking." Rei reminded.

"Gee, thanks for the heads up." Asuka muttered.

The two Eva pilots rose on their feet and got a good look at the Angel that attacked them. It was another deformed Angel, this time in white flesh. It was like an Angel mixed with a human. Its lower body was destroyed but its torso remained in check. "What the hell is that?" Asuka inquired.

"Stay on your toes that Angel looks like a tricky one." Misato warned.

"I'll say. It looks absolutely disgusting." Asuka exclaimed.

Without scream or a roar, the Angel started to approach the Eva pilots as it set its sights to the Nerv Headquarters. It oozed with slime, flesh and acid. Still the Angel took small little baby steps at a time to its location.

"Stop it at all cost, don't let it near the base." Misato quickly barked out the orders.

Asuka and Shinji tried to pin it down, but were burned by its burning flesh. The three of them took their distance and blasted their rifles at the beast. Together they formed a wall around the Nerv Base. "Try not to get in my way Shinji." Asuka warned.

Shinji shot back, "Give me a break Asuka."

While Rei stood guard on the base Shinji and Asuka charged ahead the being. "Be careful you two we don't know what's its really capable of." Misato shouted.

"Don't worry Misato we'll be just fine. The base will not be touched as long as we are around." Shinji said.

"It's not the base I'm worried about." Misato muttered under her breath. She gritted her teeth in fear. Deep down, she was concerned for Shinji, but nonetheless her duties always came first.

Asuk and Shinji worked together like soldiers to keep the Angel back as much as they could. Through bullet shot from missiles, the Angel only regenerated itself after so many attacks. They even tried a close range knife attack, but little help that did.

The Angel not only had its sights for the Nerv Base, but Shinji mostly. It delivered devastating sonic stream. The loud sound frequency made their ears ring to massive amounts of levels for the Eva pilots and everyone at the Base. Thus it scrambled the Nerv computer systems putting the base offline. Luckily the Units were still active even on minimum power.

Asuka inquired, still covering up her ears. "How do you strop this damn thing?"

Shinji was at a compete standstill. But then the more he looked at the Angel, the more he understood it. He didn't know why but it was like there was some sort of connection to him and the Angel. He knew what he had to do. He tore off piece of his pilot clothes and stuffed it in his ears. Unit-01 begun to short-circuit as the Sonic Scream went on. That didn't however stop, the boy to proceed ahead towards the Angel.

Misato shouted now on private line, "Shinji, what are you doing?"

"I think I know how to beat it Misato, just trust me on this." Shinji answered as he was as calm as a monk.

Not buying his response, she asked. "Do you even know what you're doing? This is no time to act foolish."

"I'm not Misato. I need to go in there alone. Tell the others to stay back."

"Damn it Shinji. If you hang up on me I'll…" Misato yelled.

"Misato, you mean a lot to me. And I don't want to see you one anyone else hurt. I care about you mostly. And when we get back there are things I want to tell you. I can do this, trust me."

Misato gritted her teeth in nervousness. "They may be on my ass for this." Misato suddenly smiled. "Fine Shinji just promise me not to get yourself killed. The others may forgive for this, but I won't. So I'm asking you, No, I'm telling you. Get your ass back home as soon as you can."

"I will Misato, so wait for me."

When the white Angel got close to Shinji, it started to merge with him. Knowing how last time felt, Shinji took deep breaths at a time to keep himself in check. He tried not to show any sign of fear or panic. He stayed as calm as lion and quiet as snail.

When the merging was compete, all what was there was every-lasting darkness. There was no light or sound. There was not entrance or exits. It was like being inside a Black Hole of space or even Limbo. Shinji didn't even feel his Eva suit.

Shinji took another deep breath. "Keep it together Shinji, don't panic."

As he walked memories of his childhood started to comeback to home. From happy times to sad times, it rammed his mind. He heard voices through his head. As if being in darkness was bad enough, try a graveyard mixed ever-lasting darkness.

"You belong here with us Shinji." Voices whispered inside Shinji head.

More random voices echoed through his brain. Different voices he knew, others were unknown to him. "Why do you live Shinji?"

More and more questions popped through his head. It started to make his brain ache.

"Why do you do something you don't like?"

"What is your purpose in life Shinji?"

"The one that takes care of you and understands you is nobody but yourself. You can be free if you join us."

Shinji was already on his knees. He could stand so much unanswered question piecing his brain like this like drill. He didn't know what to do. A female hand was held out to him as if trying to pull Shinji out of the fire. Misato, Asuka, and Rei appeared before him full body.

"Come with us to paradise Shinji. You will be forever free." They said in unison in lustful tone.

As Shinji was about take their hand, a vision of Misato flickered in his head. She gave him her necklace for luck before the mission. It was as if it was trying to tell him something. He held Misato's necklace in his hand. As he gripped the necklace, he came to realization. "You're not real. All of this is part of the Angel's and my mind. You ask what I'm fighting for. That is those dear to me especially Misato. And there is no way I'm going to be trapped in this endless void for as long as I live, not now not ever." Shinji waved his arm hard blowing the illusions away.

Now the darkness was falling apart on Shinji to attack. "You should have joined us when you have the chance!"

"I see, you weakness isn't weapons, its rejection and neglect. And now your body cannot handle it. You are falling apart. To think I almost feel for you."

The darkness was later blown away by big yellow light. It shined brightly as it nearly made Shinji go blind.

Now Shinji was back in reality out of the Unit-01 into the night streets of Tokyo, Japan. He was free at last and the Angel was no more. Never as he felt enlighten to be back on hollow ground. Not to mention sane.

"Shinji…!" Misato called out to him. Everyone he knew rushed to his aid. He saw everyone proud of his hard work, even his father.

"Well I really hate to say it Shinji. But you did good back there." Asuka commented.

Shinji replied with mild humor, "Asuka is paying me a compliment. That is new."

Asuka jabbed his shoulder. "Yeah, well don't get used to it, wise-guy."

Misato did not have pleased face. Instead it was full of anger and worried. Shinji gave an apologetic look and before he could say a word Misato quickly embraced him in tight hug. "Thank god you are safe and sound."

"I promise didn't I?" Shinji said holding her necklace.

* * *

Back at the apartment Shinji looked out the window at the beautiful night skies. He had empathy for the Angel. Even if it wasn't fully human he still sensed a connection to it. It and he was very similar. The feeling of loneliness and regret clouded their hearts.

"There you are. I was wondering where you disappeared to after dinner." Misato spotted Shinji.

Shinji handled Misato her necklace, "I forgot to give this back to you."

In a second Misato grasped his hand fully and started at Shinji with the most passionate of affection. Meeting her eyes, Shinji also found himself blushing obviously on his face. "Did you really mean what you said earlier Shinji?"

"Yeah, I know it's foolish and maybe stupid, but I really do feel that way towards you even now, honest. We are a lot alike then you think. I mean…"

Misato stopped him with finger to his lips, "Don't say another word. Let's just enjoy this night together.

Misato pinned him to the ground and kiss him deeply with her tongue. Shinji was surprised; nonetheless he kissed her back as he held onto her. As the kiss broke up Misato reached her hand towards Shinji's crotch. Aroused by her touch, Shinji decided to do the same to her chest.

"Does that feel good?" Misato whispered. "This is how grow-ups share their love."

A minute later they retreated into the dark bedroom with light dimmed. With an embraced and their clothes off they continued to make out passionately and deeply. From chest to toes, they even started touching each other's bodies with plenty of affection in their souls.

Misato started to nibble on Shinji's soft tender neck as they held each other in their arms. Shinji had done the same but only with little kisses, enough to blow Misato's mind.

Than went the final phase, Misato was on top as she lifted her body up and down. The more she went, the more they moaned with the utmost pleasure. She could not get enough as she was asking for more wrapping her arms around Shinji's neck.

In the middle of night Shinji lied in bed peacefully as Misato was still sleeping. All their boundaries and gates may have been broken, but at this point they didn't care as long as they each other. Misato poked his chest. "Did that feel good for your first time?"

Shinji smirked, "Yes it did. It was so good words could not describe."

"Glad I was your first time. I was quite amazed. You might even be better than Kaji. Do you have any regrets?"

"Of me doing this with you, off course not."

"Good, because I don't have any regrets either."

"Whatever the case life may be short at any moment. And even if the world was to end, I'm just glad to have you by my side." Shinji rubbed on Misato's cheek. "You're the world to me Misato Katsuragi," he confessed.

"And you're everything to me Shinji Ikari; now and forever." Misato replied cuddling in closer to Shinji.

"Yes, forever until the day we die."

END


	7. Honest feelings

Author note: Writer's block is such a pain, but I managed to update nonetheless after taking absents from this story. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was peaceful quiet night for the two couples. The clock was ticking as Misato sat back on the couch with a water bottle and her with feet on Shinji's lap. Not caring, Shinji watched the nightly news while doing Misato's toenails. It seem like whatever goes on it is never anything good. The silence was suddenly cut off by a sudden phone call.

It was Ritsuko reminding Misato about tonight's engagement. Misato sighed in annoyance. "Yes, I'll be right there." Misato hung up her phone. "Sorry Shinji, but I have to go to some boring wedding party. And since that idiot has not shown I have to go by myself which is awkward."

Shinji sat up and said, "If you want I can go with you as your date?"

Misato was beyond words. Never had she requested Shinji to attendance some event like this. But there was always a first time for everything. So she smiled and just said, "Okay Shinji, just be on you best behavior. You do have nice suit do you?"

"Yeah I do." He replied.

As Ritsuko waited at the main entrance smoking her cigarette, she was surprise to find Misato that she was actually with someone but Kaji. Even if that someone was not hot attractive male adult, it was still something new for her. Shinji walked with Misato in a nice black business suit. Misato wore her same red long fancy dress. "Well, well, Shinji, don't you look handsome today? Who are you and what did you do with the real Shinji?" Ritsuko complimented.

"Thanks Ritsuko, I had this suit for a while. I'm amazed it even still fits." Shinji replied flattered by Ritsuko compliment.

Misato pulled Shinji's arm close to hers. "Shinji here is serving as my personal escort for tonight."

"You're going to need the escort, to the restroom and maybe the trash dumps." Ritsuko joked with her arms crossed.

"Very funny but my Shinji is more reliable than anyone else I know."

Ritsuko put out her cigarette and said, "Whatever, let's be on our way. Shinji be sure to keep Misato in line for me would you?"

Not pleased with her combat Misato stuck a quick tongue behind Ritsuko back. "Come on Shinji." Misato pulled him inside the building.

The soft music played as couple slowed dance. It was private party for the most casual adults. The two ladies watched Shinji as he got food. Even if he was still young, Ritsuko started to see the maturity in Shinji. "Shinji has grown a lot since living with you." Ritsuko started. "I suppose he's still keeping you out of trouble."

Misato blushed, "Hey, I'm not that unstable."

"I know, but only when the mood is right."

"Is that an insult or tease?"

Ritsuko laughed for bit, "Chill out Misato, it's a little bit of both. Since Kaji is a no show, I guess Shinji would be the perfect candidate."

"I'm not trying to replace him, you know." Misato told Ritsuko.

Ritsuko placed her hand on Misato shoulder. "I know Misato. By the way Shinji had grown I'm sure he would make any girl or even woman happy."

"I got the meals for you two." Shinji interrupted the conversation with three plates of foods. "Here you go Ritsuko, a glass of the finest whine."

"Thank you Shinji, you're quite the gentlemen." Ritsuko accepted her glass with smile.

"And Misato, your favorite light colored beer." Shinji handed her drink.

"Thanks Shinji. You're a dear." Misato took her glass.

As the party ended early that night Shinji waited in the red car for Misato. Ritsuko was the only one to hold Misato back as she had serious questions for her. It was just the two of them without the presence of a guy. Ritsuko whispered to Misato, "So how long has your relationship with Shinji been going on?"

Misato mouth went dry. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't be dense, I saw the signs. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Hard to actually believe you and Shinji is an item. And to consider your age gap which is not uncommon in Japan. Then again you two have more in common than you think."

"You're not going to tell anybody are you?"

"I'm no blabbermouth Misato, but others may think otherwise. You deserve happiness than anyone else and I think Shinji can give it to you."

* * *

So much was going on the young Eva pilot mind; he could not believe what he did last night, or what drove him to do it. As the school hours went and everyone chatting amongst themselves, Shinji sat with his head down. Toji and Keisuke were not around, so he enjoyed the peace and quiet, for now.

As he was about to yawn, his quiet moment was interrupted by a sudden bang on the desk. As usual Asuka greeted Shinji with her rude and snarky remarks. "What's going on Shinji, did you have rough night sleep?" she inquired. "Did Misato keep you up late again with her constant talking in her sleep?"

"I did have rough night, because it was not because of Misato." Shinji replied trying to keep last night details in the back of his mind. "I slept the wrong way and had some bad kinks in my body. That is why I'm just sore, that's all." Shinji lied in his teeth.

Asuka sighed as she was not surprised with his attitude, "You really are hopeless are you?"

Shinji chuckled nervously. "Yeah I guess I am, clumsy me."

"I knew it. As if something could really amazing could happen to someone like you." Asuka scoffed brushed her hair back.

Shinji let out gasp of relief breath. He hoped Asuka didn't try to pry further, otherwise, he would not know how to truly explain himself to her or anyone else. And Keisuke and Toji would only be in tears and ask very detailed questions if they ever heard what happen between Shinji and Misato last night. Then again, Asuka did make a point. There was possibility that there was doubt in their encounter. It could have been nothing more but one night and maybe to please herself and nothing more.

The more he thought about last night, the more his body started to tense. It was like his whole body started to twist and he had no control. Shinji face also went red when he thought about Misato's nice womanly body. And there was no competition with her and d Asuka.

As he arrived home, he called out, "I'm home." Misato was not home. She left a note on the fridge as Shinji grabbed drink. It said, "I went to work Shinji, so I will be home late. Don't go crazy while I'm gone, dear. Wait for me, love you." Shinji knew Misato was just joking as he giggled for bit.

As he stepped into Misato room he found a little foil packet of condom under his feet. The packet was empty as Shinji took another breath of relief. After learning much of sex-Ed in school at school and unfortunate visions, he didn't know what he'd possibly do if he ever impregnated Misato. "Good thing this came in handy."

Making himself useful, he decided to clean up Misato's room. The mess consisted of drunken beer cans (whether they were empty of half drunken), dirty clothes, old makeup sets, expired pills and medicine, and a messed up bed. Shinji's first start was the beer cans, due to Misato's constant drinking habit. He was almost impress on the way she could hold it down so much and not get alcohol poisoning.

All the stuff was straighten out, but Shinji kept the beer cans in separate bag. It was almost fifteen bags of cans Shinji had. Still he could not let it go to waste.

Later on that day he took all the cans to a nearby recycle place to cash them. With a much beer cans and less soda cans, even the owner started to look at Shinji funny. He asked, "Aren't you a little too young to be drinking?"

Shinji shot back. "It's not mine, it's my roommate. She nearly drinks herself silly every day."

"That is quite a woman. You lucky to have her, I wish I had drinking buddy like her." The owner handed Shinji a couple of yens.

"Believe me, no you don't."

The next destination Shinji stopped at the same shop Keisuke and Toji dragged him along on. Little was going one in store, as there were only three people. While the owner was aware of Shinji's presence's, he was too busy glued to the magazine of smut. But Shinji was just browsing through the store, so nothing special.

While walking downtown, Shinji glanced at Nerv Headquarters where Misato and the others had worked. Now he started to question if Gendo ever found out about their night together, how he would react. However, due to their unpleasant history, Shinji was so sure that he would not even care at this point. It was mainly considering the fact that Gendo Ikari was not exactly "father of the year." So what was he thinking of, since he tried to distance himself from the past as much as possible.

As Shinji watched romantic couple share their love in the park, he started to wonder about him and Misato. If their love was real, could he truly make Misato happy considering their age gap? Should he have taken Kaji's advice seriously? Or maybe it was way too good to be true? Living two females in one house, he knew a few things about the girls. Asuka was the most pushy and bossy. Misato was the most laid back and less aggressive.

* * *

Misato had arrived home late near eight pm as Shinji watched the nightly news eating a snack. She glanced at him and asked, "You still awake?"

"There is no school tomorrow, so why wouldn't I be?" Shinji answered back.

Misato noticed the new flowers. "Are these flowers new?"

"Yeah, they were a bargain at the shop, so I figured I'd pick them up."

"Aw, that is very sweet of you Shinji; you actually got flowers for me?"

Having being found out Shinji turned his head to hide his embarrassing face. Misato embraced him with faces touching. "I knew it."

Shinji rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well it's the least I could do after you looked after me for so long. I mean I know the two of us could never…" Shinji paused struggling with the right words.

Misato raised a questioning eyebrow, "What do you mean the two of us could never do what?"

"Well I did blow you off years ago when you were suffering and I should have been there rather than acting like a scared coward."

Misato went in close to Shinji, "Shinji; you think what we did together was just a one-night-stand?"

"Well I did start to doubt you approach at first."

Misato covered up Shinji's hands with hers. "Shinji, you were young and naïve back then and so was I. I was perfectly myself last night. I was not drunk or depressed, that was really me. And I developed such a fatal and strange attraction to you. And I know deep down you feel the same way. The question is how you feel, even now." She asked scouting close to Shinji as their bodies started to touch again.

Shinji was burning hot as Misato was close to him. "I guess after these two years I feel myself going more and more attracted to you, no matter how much I try to fight it. Even if our relationship is strange and most people will either be disgusted or no approve, I still like you, no, love you."

Taking a break from school and work, Misato took Shinji to an Inn. After soaking in the hot springs, the two of them glanced at each other with passion in hearts. As held each other closely, they felt their love become even stronger. Hearts were racing to the finish line. After an affection hug, the two lips touched. That was the first base of their love. Second base used tongue in their kiss. The third base reaching inside of their clothes feel their bare bodies. For the final phase, they made love was once again.

After their night of passion Misato walked the beach with her toes in the sand. It was only a chilling breeze that blew her white dress and sunhat. She watched the moon shine over the shining blue sea. Shinji appeared behind her wrapped his arms around her neck. In reply Misato felt his warm embrace.

Misato kissed Shinji's cheek, "I love you my precious Shinji."

"And I love you too Misato."


End file.
